


Techno's Christmas (read the notes)

by Xxscribbles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tagging as I go, War, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxscribbles/pseuds/Xxscribbles
Summary: DISCONTINUED-read chapter 10The gods weren't happy with a certain pig hybrid. They gather in the sky, trying to come up with ways to stop the mass amounts of carnage the other brought. Philza, having raised the man since he was a small piglet was conflicted. Some wanted the piglin hybrid to stop, well some called for him to be removed completely. Philza, just a tired father and god comes up with a solution.tecnho was just tired, with steady victory after victory in wars and battles he didn't really need to fight, as the holidays crept around the corner he grew a bit more nostalgic, whishing to spend the 2 next major holidays  with his family. little did he now his plans would be turned on there head.OR: the fic where tecnoblade gets shoved into the real world for the first time and spends Christmas with a completely  different family.  and he finds love somewhere along the way idk fam this is a complete shit show.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	1. The Start.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic so take that as you will. BUT BEFOR YALL COME FOR MY HEAD i am only shipping there online personas, respect CC' boundaries or I will eat your knee caps. don't force ships on to them, that's wired champ. If the Big man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, I will take this down faster than you can say pog champ. 
> 
> now lets get into making this wacky world make sense.*finger guns*  
> ok so basically there's Minecraft, then there's the real world. most people on the outside play the popular game Minecraft, but little do they now its actually its own world with strange magic and complex societies. these people are called "Players". but being its own world, Minecraft is also populated by people living in the world full time, following common game rules depending on the server, or realm they call home. some Players have chosen to stay in minecraft full time, well some full timers chose to leave towards the real world. they can always log back into minecraft full time or play from a pc. ((the gods do set them up with proper housing and take care of a few things for them tho!)). Youtube still exist and can be accessed from both words, as well as other social media platforms, like Twich. Techos family consists of Dadza, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. Wilbur, tommy, and Tubbo don't stay in Minecraft fully for long. choosing to stream from there pc's and such. Philla and Techno are full timers, but techno hasn't left Minecraft ever well Philza has for his streams. basically Sleepy Boys Inc. where mostly full timers before switching into the real world.
> 
> list of the gods in this chapter  
> Philza-god of Survival, and Flight.(often off in his own world, going around as the human phill)  
> Aphmau-goddess of Storytelling  
> StampyCat-god of Creativity and Happiness Patron to children.  
> TW-blood, dead bodies. minor wounds, I don't go to into detail but its there-  
> that's pretty much it, sorry for bad spelling and writing. feel free to correct me in the comments. ALSO feel free to send me old MCYT's and what you think they would be the god of, as my minds blank.

-TW-blood, dead bodies, minor wounds, I don't go to into detail but just be wearily-TW-  
A small goddess with short raven hair and amber eyes watched from above. Biting her lip as she took notes, sometimes stopping to fix her glasses or wince  
at the scene below her. The pitter patter of footsteps intrigued her as she tried to identify where they were coming from. The scratching of claws against the tile made her think that a pet had gotten loose, but there were only 2 parts per stride. Looking over her shoulder she smiled as she realized who it should be, giving them a small wave as they entered. He gave out a small laugh “haha, who are you watching this time Aph, you don't seem too pleased?” he had an almost cheerful tone that never faded from his voice, honestly it was quite calming. He moved to sit next to her, he bounced almost like animated cartoon, his tail and ears moving in an almost fluid motion .The raven haired goddess now referred to as Aph just sighed as she moved her free had to mesageher temple. “You don't even wanna know sta-” she was cut off by someone else walking into the room. “HEY” they practically shouted as they walked in. with goggles placed on his fluffy blue hair and a skeleton dog behind him. He looked almost dirty, as if he had been hit with a large blast. The tips of his hair were slightly still ablaze as he smiled. “Have any of you seen DR T, I kinda need his assistance” he moved his mad to the back of his neck as the other 2 tried to suppress their giggles. “ no sorry i haven't seen him around” replied Aph. She gave a soft giggle glad that the mood had listened a bit. “Aw shoots, looks like I'll have to wait for those potions huh Grim!” the male said as he turned to his dog, gently patting his head with a smile. 

Aph just sighed looking down towards the bloody battle field, the blue haired male moved to sit closer looking down as well. He visibly flinched at the scene below him, the gingered cat was now curious peeking his head over and his face paled. The battle field below was a bloody mess, body's by the thousands scattered the ground. Among them stood one lone man red cape flowing behind him as he held his sword. He was a bit too far to make out more than his silhouette but the scene was still a bit horrific. Aph quickly moved the clouds to block their view. Staring into the pale faces of the others she motions for them to follow her. “We need to tell Philza about this, that man cannot be allowed to simply wander around our realms.” the others following the raven haired female simply nodded, three faces said it all. Calculating as they walked towards the main hall and called towards others to follow. 

Techno looked over the battlefield, sighing he quickly put his sword away with practiced ease. He always hated this part of a battle, his bones acted as his adrenin faded. Leaving him feeling weak and tired, all the minor cuts seemed to scream every time he moved. He knew this battle was far from over, this was simply a small battalion that would be used to soften their forces. Taking a deep breath he let a whistle ring throughout the early silet field. The crows crooked from above, circling as a few swooped in to pick at the dead...well that was if you were lucky. Some men stayed on the floor slowly bleeding out, making small attempts to swat at the birds. Techno also hated the sight, scanning the horizon trying his best to block out the carnage around himself. Looking towards the sky inpatient as he let out another whistle this time louder, smiling as he heard faint hoofs running in his direction. “YAS! Karl, I knew I could count on you!” he raised his arms in a small victory, he swiftly drank a healing potion as he waited. His horse was now in front of him, techno patted their head looking over their pet, surprised to see they were surprisingly untouched. Smiling at his horse techno hoped on with a gruff, his injuries not appreciating the sudden jolt. Patting his horses side he flicked the reins heading south.

This war was far from over, he just really hoped the other kingdom surrendered before the holidays. He absolutely hated the cold, and having a battle over the holidays was never fun. Especially as more of the “Players” wound long off for a while. He came to a slow trot before stopping atop a hill. He shivered the autumn wind nipping at his nose and hands. From the hill he looked over the fields, the enemy had placed a well defense across the horizon and looked to make camps judged by the fire. He narrowed his eyes and started to gallop off again, a plan coming together in his mind. Phil would have probably set up camp, and techno was more than happy to have his father fighting alongside him. Taking a deep breath, he could rest soon, and if lady luck was kind, a peaceful holiday rest.


	2. DADZA!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in Wich techno cant find camp and is cranky when he arrives. Philza doesn't pay him much attention, letting his son be cranky. its mostly fluff and Dadza, cuz we all need Dadza in our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there!, chapter 2! haha hyper focus go brrr. I'm glad people are actually reading this it fills me with determination! so thank you!! now with that being said lets chop off a few lose ends. BUT FIRT TW-mention of blood, and cussing. again nothing to bad but its there for you peeps-TW  
> the world philza and techno are in from the start of this chap and threw out this one is a realm for "full timers" its basically a hardcore world with kingdoms and all that good shit. techno refers to Philza as just Phil, because Philza is a god in human form and goes by Phil.  
> anyways ENJOY CHAPER TWO MY GOOD LADS. pssttt chapter 3 may come out latter today or late as hell tonight ;).

Philza POV!

Philza sat on a log around the campfire and a few other soldiers. He had set up camp just bought an hour ago, everyone was pretty cranky from the battle. Thankfully no one had been massively hurt. The chill of the oncoming autumn wind didn't help lighten everyone's mood tho. Scooting a bit closer to the fire he stirred the pot containing the infamous “field soup” as they liked to call it. They had scrounge around the forest with his help collecting ingredients that were actually edible and didn't kill you on sight. It mostly contained mushrooms, roots, stems and a few chunks of dried meat. Philza chuckled as a few new recruits gagged at its horrible taste. It may be safe to eat, but not every soldier enjoyed the mismatched taste of field soup. Putting his hands together as he laid them flat out to warm up by the fire, it was just starting to reach September but the weather had already started to change. Pill didn't really mind the cold, often his feathers provided enough coverage to stay warm. It was more tech’s thing to complain of the cold, going off on tangents as he layered himself beyond recognition as soon as the temp dropped lower than 70 degrees. “HEYYYY!!! Why don't we sing a song” one of the younger soldiers yelled out, the veterans gave them a look. It should be illegal to have this much energy at the end of the day. Philza just chuckled shifting his wings as he joined in on the song.

His mood was currently being ruined as his communicator buzzed as if there was no tomorrow. Shifting on his long he grabbed the loud object, looking to see who was bothering him. The other gods were trying to contact him, but if he was being honest he didn't want to have to leave and deal with all the yelling. Sighing, he turned his communicator on silent as tossed it to the general direction of his tent. Getting up he dusted himself off, large grey wings stretching behind his back before returning to there place. Mostly everyone had gone to sleep by now, only a few staglers and the night owls stayed up. The gallop of hooves caught him off guard, naturally he shifted his stance hand ready to reach for his sword. He wondered for a brief moment if someone had slipped through night patrol, maybe just maybe night patrol was coming back with a warning. Those still awake got up as they heard the gallops heading their way, mimicking Phil as they got ready for a possible attack. Philza shook his head, if it was night patrol with a warning they would have rang the bells along the pathway. Eyeing the tree line he narrowed his eyes, it didn't sound like many people, but a threat was still a treat. His wing puffed up a bit as he waited hearing the gallop even our to a steady trot.

Technoblades POV

He had slumped onto Karl, it was hella cold and he didn't appreciate how Phil isn't answering his dam coms! He had mapped out the place like the back of his fucking had yet he wasn't able to find camp. The sun had set just 10 minutes ago and he didn't bring a lamp, leaving him with low visibility. Gently holding his reins he steered Karl to the right if he remembered correctly, which he did, there should be clearing in the trees in 300 yards or so. He just hoped Phil had saved him a bowl of field soup. It always tasted disgusting and bitter, it had practically no good flavor and the roots would get stuck in his tusks. But he'll be damned if he said he hated it, sure it was actual crap but it always filled you up and was a nice way to warm up. Curse Phil and his disgusting soup, making him feel all nostalgic and crap.

He had found the clearing, happy to see his sense of direction was as sharp as ever. Squinting he saw that a small orange light was moving through the trees. He sighed making karl trot after the light. At best it's just night patrol and they can point me towards camp, at worst it's an enemy spy he'll probably have to fight. He reared towards the left so he could cut whoever it was off. Jumping in front he was surprised to see there was a newly broken trail. the moment of silence was broken very fast however as he came into full view of the 2 soldiers.

“AH, what the hell!” said a female voice towards the right of the path. Reacting quickly she pulled the reins on her horse, causing an abrupt halt. The other soldier was a bit slower but managed nonetheless. Techno just stared awkwardly as he looked over the others armor. He relaxed seeing the green sash and the grey wings painted onto the shoulder plates. The trademark of Phil's Troup, but now he faced an even bigger problem. Social interaction was his worst, and seeing as no one has said anything for the past minute it was getting quite awkward. “Camp” was all he managed to say, the other 2 looked at each other. Whispering something under their breath, they looked back up and motioned for him to follow. Simply nodding he followed them on the small trail. “So, how's the blood god? '' asked the female rider, but the tech didn't answer her. It's not that he was trying to be rude, he was just tired and didn't feel like having small talk. Hopefully he found the 2 a bit closer to camp. The awkward atmosphere shifted to a comfortable silence as they moved into a gallop. 

Philza POV

The first thing Philza saw was techno come through the tree line. He visibly relaxed, letting his shoulders drop and wings move back to their usual place. Waving off the other soldiers to head to bed he looked back towards his son. The man looked like shit, and that was saying something. The boar skull he wore had a new good scratch across its face. Pink hair was in a matted mess, dried blood and leaves sticking out of the once well done braid. His clothes and armor looked to be filthy and his stance screamed that he was just about done.”looks like someone had an eventful day” Philza teased. “Oh, don't even get me started old man. Honestly who even set up a camp here, clearing 400 yards away is a lot better, as-” Philza just started to zone out, trying to contain his laughter as the pigman went off on a tangent. “Hey! This isn't funny phil!” he wasn't able to contain his laughter anymore, techno just rolled his eyes hoping off of Karl. “Techno mate, you look like actual shit come on, I saved you some soup.” he watched as techno tied Karl to a nearby tree, "thanks Phil '' he said quietly. Walking back towards the campfire, Phil handed him a bowl. Snickering as his son practically inhaled the soup. “Don't forget to clean yourself off before you pass out, you're already cranky as it is,” he put his hand on tech's head, ruffling up his pink hair even more. “Philllllll” the other whined an annoyed huf coming from his lips. “Night techno” Phil said heading for his tent, “night dad”. It was barely even above a whisper, but Phil still heard it. The smile across his cheeks got even brighter as warmth filled his chest. Picking up his communicator and retreating into his tent.

Looking over his missed messages, he smiled as he looked through technos. Chuckling at a few, apparently techno wasn't able to find the camp and was throwing a fit. Some messages reading “PHILL!!! What are cords to camp” his favorite one was “DAAAD PLEASE!! ITS FUCKING COLD, AWNSER ME!!.” Philza just laughed quietly to himself, switching over to his other messages his heart dropped. He must have reread the message 50 times. “Philza, we need to have a meeting. Were all gathered to discuss King Technoblade and the carnage he has brought to the land.” Phillza brought his hands to his face, “ughhhhhhh, what the fuck did you do this time tech” tiredly he got up and grabbed his bag. This was gonna be soooo much fun, he thought to himself. Receding an old spell, he stood in front of the massive mansion, he internally cringed as he already heard the yelling from inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! this is quite the strange story but I'm glad people are enjoying it so far! I'm sorry again if my spelling and grammar are bad, I'm dyslexic so words are hard, and google docs doesn't really help, and i also suck at writing dialogue and proper grammar. :( feel free to correct me in comments, or just give your ideas as I love when ppl help others expand a world! even if you have questions ill be more than happy to answer! happy early holidays!


	3. The great dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the gods argue over techno's fate. Philza comes in, fixes there shit, gets mad, fixes there shit again, and comes up with a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha angst go brrr. 2 chapters in a day! no triggers this time my good lads! just angst, as we all love some good angst. happy reading :)

Philza, rubbed his eyes, shifting his wings uncomfortably. He gently opened the doors to the mansion, allowing the screaming from inside to fill his ears. Walking through the hall the shouts just got louder drowning out his footsteps, he jumped as a loud crash was heard down the hall. He walked a little faster, if they were throwing chairs again it was bad. Well the gods rarely argued, when they did it went to hell pretty fast. Stopping before the large door his hand hovered over the door knob. The screaming was now just a mix of voices as everyone was trying to talk over each other. Rubbing his temple he opened the door with a loud crash. He stood in the doorway waiting to see if anyone noticed his presence. 

Well everyone was screaming Bajan had grabbed his axe. PHilza looked at the other and immediately saw who he was aiming for Tapl. Tap to his credit has also pulled out his sword, he sighed flying over and grabbing both males by the collar. Sitting both of them back into their chairs at the large table a bit roughly. Some still had yet to notice his prescience over all the screaming and yelling. Tapl and Bajan had both gone silent now, sinking into their chairs. They watched as Philza walked over towards the head of the table, standing in front of his chair. “QUIET!” he slammed his hands onto the table and flared out his wings. The room went silent, everyone looking towards philza. Many didn't move, the meeting room was a mess. Chairs had been flug, papers scattered at the table. Even the gods themselves were all over the place. Apmau was standing, stampy was on top of the table, some people didn't have chairs anymore, well others seemed to be getting ready to have a fist fight. “Now that that's over, let's fix up this place before we continue.” philza said in a stern tone. Everyone grumbled as they awkwardly shuffled to fix the meeting room. After a good ten minutes everyone had been seated. 

“Right, who wants to go first.” Philza started the conversation from his spot at the front of the table. “I will,” Aphmau said as she stood up looking over her notes. “I started this meeting to discuss the matter on king Technoblade.” she paused for a moment to look over everyone's faces. Some just looked away while others stared at her with a growing rage. Philza just sank into his chair, clasping his hands together as he thought. Aphamu continued, “all of us are aware of this….piglin-” “man, he is a man.” Philza cut in, he sat up to defend his son. Well the other gods didn't know that Philza was his father, it still angered him deeply how they treated Techno. Just looking around the room, he could tell the others either feared or hated the man. “Ahm sorry, continuing on we know that he has participated in many wars across the land” aphmau spoke taking a second to see the others reactions. Various nods and a loud “ya” from dan. “Just today alone he has killed over 100 men, and I for one will not tolerate the mass slaughter of our people.'' The 2 combatants god in the room squirmed in their seats. Well others looked over their papers happily before Bagian spoke up. “Honestly, i don't see a problem with his behavior. I think you forget aph, people die in war.” Jen goddess of luck called out “ not 100 people by a single hand! Honestly there is a problem here!” stampy suddenly stood up throwing in his to cents “of course the combat gods don't see a problem! Honestly we should be more focused on the people's morale. They all seem so sad.” more and more people started to join in, pitching in their 2 cents. Philza just remained silent, the gods were once again at each other's throats. “100 people Tapl!” someone screamed, “why don't we just give him a deadly illness or something?!?!” Dan asked, trying to yell over everyone. “We can't just get rid of him, he owns one of the largest kingdoms! Ih fe goes down the power struggle will just lead to more chaos!” Bajan called out. “Well we have to do something, this damned pigling cat be aloud to just continue his reign of terror! Implementing a fairer king isn't that hard, we can just send him back to the nether.” aphmau called out. “So that's your plan, just relocate the googlie somewhere else? I don't think it that bad of an idea” stamps called out, putting his hand on his chin thinking. 

Philza wings were fluffed out, he stood up again flaring them to their full length. He wanted to scream and shout at the others. Techo was no monster and he wasn't just some lost piglin playing monarch. He raised his voice for the second time that day “that is enough! You all are arguing like children. Sit down and we will have a civil conversation without screaming over each other!” the gods went silent shifting to sit back. Philza stood back down putting his heads into his hands.he took a shaky breath, this was his son and they were talking about him as if he was a mere beast. Something that plowed through men with no remorse, filled only by their blood lust. Everyone remained silent as their head god seemed to be thinking. Philza bounced his leg, the anxiety his chest bubbling to the surface. If he even so much as steried the conversation wrong, techno could be just a forgotten memory. “Phi-” stampy tried to speak,”quiet.” he cut the cat hybrid off. This was his son's life on the line, racking his brain he thought of a solution. The others waited on baited breath, their eyes plastered to phillza as he thought. Putting his hands down and taking a deep breath he spoke, “ i believe that killing techno...isn't the beast idea. I do believe however he can't stay here.” looking at the others, a few nodded well a few had scowls clearly across their faces. “So what's your grand plan then, of great Philza” spoke Tapl, venom clear in his voice. A Lot of the PVP gods have gotten quite powerful thanks to the war. Even non combat related gods have been growing stronger, such as mumbo the advancements in technology was fulling his popularity. Philza looked over everyone before continuing, “I say we let them have their war, it's clearly fulfilling a lot of our popularity.” some gods nodded a few others just looked a bit annoyed at the idea.``i have a few friends, they're currently running a server for players. I can send technoblade there. Of course there's a few things that need to be taken care of but i can do that easily….all in favor raise your hand” 

Technos POV

Techno had gathered most of his generals after breakfast, though he still wondered where Phil went. The man was nowhere to be found but none the less he had to start. ”hey! Sorry I'm late” the winged man in question ran over to their table holding down his bucket hat. Techno just chuckled, the man looked a bit tired but he brushed it off. They were all tired after all “not much, we were just about to start”. The winged male visibly relaxed, “oh thank the gods, i thought i missed everything”. Tech just rolled his eyes spreading out the map, placing sticks and stones as their pawns. “Right, i have a plan. The name of the game is speed. If we attack here and here” he used a long stick to point at the opening in the enemies lines. “We can reach the enemy kingdom, bringing an end to this war before thanksgiving” the generals around him shouted in joy. Phill just gave techno a look, he squirmed a bit, feeling uncomfortable. It was the look he gave him when he was younger, as if he knew something the other didn't. “Good plan tech! I'll spread the news” he said gently hitting the others shoulder milling and heading off. As he smiled he just couldn't shake the feeling as if Phill was hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember dear readers yall are wonderful!! thanks for reading meh shit. have good day.
> 
> pssst....chapter 4 will probably be coming out a bit later ;). got to feed my people.


	4. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some fluff and angst as techno and Philza prepare for thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here yall go, btw there's a 2 moth time skip in case yall miss it. just some light angst and fluff .text chapter probably gonna be the one where Philza has to shove techno into the real world after thanksgiving. *finger guns*

“Clothes, shoes, splash potions, sword, crown….”techno mumbled through what he had planned to pack. even with his list he still felt as if he was forgetting something, shrugging it off he went to go gather his items. It had been a little over 2 months since he joined the Dream Smp, he found it all quite nice despite all the roleplaying. He got to chill with his younger brothers, hell he's gone on some random adventures with tommy. Wilbur was too busy writing the story for the next “plot lines”. Honestly techno wasn't paying much attention at most parts. He did have to relocate his base thanks to Fundy tho.. Grabbing his cloak and boots he opened the door, grumbling at the cold. walking through the small village he started to make a mental list of things he needed to do before he left.2 times he has made his base in an arctic setting, and both times he hated it. As the snow crunched under his boots he looked up towards the sky. Thanksgiving was coming soon, tech could already imagine the cabin. Phil had always decorated for the season, during fall it was always filled with falling leaves and warm colors. Pumpkins around the doorstep, and candles making the small place feel cozy. He had wrapped up a few loose ends in both the smp, and his kingdom. Being honest with himself it was just mostly to prove he could take over the world. Which he did end up completing after a few months. Reaching the house he stored his items in he opened the door.

The place was mostly barren, after all he didn't really need the house to be pretty, just functional. Looking threw his chest he grabbed the few things he needed, making sure to carefully place them into his inventory. He still had till tomorrow before he had to leave, he smiled to himself as he thought of thanksgivings at dads house. The cabin was always cozy and filled with laughs, everyone would actually join the world. Like actually, tubbo and tommy wont be on there pc, and everyone got to hear Wilbur's music straight from him, not threw his mic. Walking out already gathering his items he cleaned up a few things, just trying to have the time pass a little quicker. Looking outside it was barely midday, he sighed with mostly everyone gone it was quite boring. Thinking for a bit he decided that he might as well go see if fundy was on, he owed his “nephew” a nice little visit. 

Philza Pov

Philza had logged onto the old world a week early. He spawned in the old cabin, right in the living room. Taking in a breath he coughed at the amount of dust in the air, this simply won't do. His first order of business was to open the small windows to let in a nice breeze. “That's better” he smiled to himself checking the pantry reaching for the bucket of cleaning supplies. He gently set the bucket down on the kitchen island and quickly headed up the stairs. He gently flapped his wings, just enough to pull the small string attached to the attics latter. Heading up he looked and threw all the boxes. Closer to the back he had found the large and small boxes labeled “Fall stuff”. Grabbing each box careful he started the task of getting each box into the living room. He went into auto pilot, just thinking of all the time his small family had spent in the old cabin. The memories of all the time Tommy and techno would get into trouble over silly things. Or when Wilbur and techno used to spar in the front lawn. The thought of techno almost mad him cry, having to blink away the pin pricks of tears starting to form. Shaking off his sadness he opened the first box. Smiling as he saw it was all the fake leaves he liked to put out during the fall season. Decorating the cabin was always his favorite part of the holidays. Getting to fill the old place up with life again. Turning on the old bulky tv, he smiled as it still worked thankfully. He pulled up Tommy's stream, playing it as background noise as he set to work.


	5. arival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slowly everyone arrives home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 11:50, please help me i have school tommorow. also sorry this chap aint the one where tech gets yeeted into the real word. it wa gonna be MUCH longer but im actuly tired, and my back hurst from sitting at my desk. so have some fluff befor i hit yall with some heavy angst.

Philza was sitting on the front porch, well more like the front steps. He groaned looking at the time as he realized it would still be at least 2 hours till the others showed up. Maybe 1 befor tech showed, he always liked to be early after all. Philza would like to spend time with the other, he was always so standoffish to anytime he even felt remotely unsafe. Tilting his head back as to look at the porch ceiling. He let memories of the piglin run through his brain. He chuckled to himself thinking of a time when tech held a sword so awkwardly. Almost as if the concept was completely forein to him, wobbly on his hooves as he looked towards the winged man. Oh how that was an eventful day, almost as chaotic as the day the boy found out he could shape shift. “I wanna be more like wilbur!” the small piglet had let out, and magically his hooves formed into feet. 

this was how he spent the better of 30 minutes, just letting his mind wonder towards the hilarious and sweet moments his family had in this exact cabin. He really had a family didn't he, oh if the others could see him now. The othr gods had practicly never bothred him, letting him off into his hardcore worlds to do his own thing. To think that he would rather a peaceful life in a small log cabin, out in the middle of nowhere over the lavish mansion in the sky. But looking back on it now, he would rather have all these happy memories for an eternity than have to spend years with the same gods. Their constant fighting and complaints of sacrifices. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as the small chime sounded through the world. He stood up quickly, wiping the tear he hadn't realized was starting to fall down his face. Looking around he saw the familiar chest, the warmth in his chest growing even warmer.

Technoblade has joined the game.

He walked up the few sets as he looked towards the woods, the natural spawn was just a minute away but oh god it felt like hours. Finally techno broke through the small tree line, Phil smiled wider than he thought he ever could. “Techno mate!” he called waving his hand high. He watched as tech just tiled his head and a small smile grew across his face. “Hello!!!!” walking over he opened his arms for a hug. 

Phill just rolled his eyes, walking down the steps embracing the other. Techno left the embrace first, “so, how's the cabin looking” phil turned around heading towards the first step. “Same as ever tech, don't worry i haven't changed much, your room is exactly as you left it” techno just huffed at the notion “i didn't mean my room, i'm asking about the decorations.” phill opened the door looking behind him as he looked towards his son. “The house is all set up , don't worry mate.” techno walked in after him standing a bit awkwardly, “i-i'm go put up my stuff” he said walking towards the stairway. “Alrighty, ill made us some tea”

And that was how they sat, waiting for the rest of their family members to join them. A cup of tea in hand as they sat in a comfortable silence. Techno had fallen asleep at some point, but Philza let him. Gods now the man rarely sleeps, it was honestly quite nice. At least he would be able to have techno for a bit before…..he shoved the thought away. For now his family would be complete and safe, he didn't have to worry everything would be just fine. Just as he was calming his nerves the all familiar chime echoed through their house, stirring the sleeping male from his sleep as the winged man raced to the door. Another chime sounded marking the arrival of another, and phill knew of only 2 siblings that didn't dare leave each other's side.

TommyInnit has joined the game  
Tubbo has joined the game

Phill was barely at the door as he saw the two mops of blonde hair sprinting across the small field. He moved on autopilot as he flew down and engulfed the 2 small boys into a hug. “DADZA!” Tommy practically screamed, well tubbo mumbled a small “hey dad”. techno soon joined them squeezing his way into the makeshift hug. Gently he elbowed tommy “move, you child” he teased. “You take that back! I am a man. I'll have you know Tommy raised his hands and pointed towards techno, effectively moving himself away from the hug. 

“Hmm, no I think you are a child” Tubbo chimed in as he joined his older brother in their favorite pastime. Annoying the shit out of the youngest, tommy. “Nooooo not you tubs! You're supposed to be on my side.” "really, you're sure acting like one.” phill said as he walked back towards the porch the other following him. “Phil!!!” Tommy cried, everyone just chuckled. 

“How much you wanna bet wilburs gonna be late” tubbo said as he skipped onto the porch dropping his bag. “Better yet, who wants to bet why he's gonna be late!” Tommy raised his hand, looking toward techno. “Right right, i'll join in….i bet you guys 5 bucks its gonna be because he's had to be a simp.” tubbo just laughed, phil just rolled his eyes grabbing tubbos and tommy's bag to take them inside. 

“Oh ya, well i bet forgot his beanie again” tommy said jabbing techs side, expertly ducking the punch thrown his way. “Haha!” Tubbo looked at the others, taking a moment to think “hmmm, i say he's gonna be late because of internet issues” techno just laughed, “prepare to lose 5 bucks!” he said running into the door. “I don't know, I'm thinking imma be 10 bucks richer by the end of today,” Tubbo smiled as he and Tommy got into a shoving match as to who would be the first one threw the door. “HA, you wish! I'm always right.”

Tommy pocked techos cheek, “how much longer rrrrrrr” he whined. “You know Tommy for someone claiming to be a man, you sure act like a child” he made a quick jab for the others ribs, smirking when his hit landed. “Owwww, i'll tell dad!” Tommy once again whined, "by the way it's been thirty minus, so if i'm correct wi-” the sound of a chime shook everyone from there conversation. 

WIlburSoot joined the game.

That was all they needed before everyone started to sprint for the door. Techno made it first followed by philza, tommy, and lastly tubbo. Phil got there just in time to see will get tackled by techno, “wilbur!!” Soon everyone joined in on the dog pile. 

“Get off of me, you're squishing my ribs!!” the musician squirmed as he tried to get away. “Nope” was all tech said as he continues to squeeze his brother, earning a laugh from everyone but will. “This is what you get for being a late big man!” Tommy said, sitting up. “So so so! Why were you late this time” tubbo asked. Wilbur just groaned, shoving tommy off first then tubbo. 

“Dont get me started, i was trying to help Niki bake this stupid pie recipe. But we didn't have eggs, could you believe it? We ran out of eggs!!. So on the busiest day I had to run and grab eggs!” The males story earned a few chuckles, “SIMP” called tecno, and Wilbur batted at his hair. “All right tech, get off your brother. He's had a long day” phill chimed in gently patting techos shoulder. “Fine fine, yall are nerds anyway.” Techo said helping will rise. Looking to his younger brothers as they walked back, mouthing a “pay up.” no one questioned them as they pulled out their wallets and handed the man 5 bucks each. 

The first day back at the cabin and it was already chaos. Phill had left them alone for a total of 5 whole minutes to get them all something to drink. Within those five minutes techno had managed to steal wilburs guitar and was running away as the taller mail tried to steal it back. Tommy and Taboo seemed to have gathered all the living room pillows as they tried throwing them at techno to trip him up. This only added his escape as they mostly hit wilbur. “AH, TECH!! Give me that ba-” a pillow had hit him right in the face as he looked over offended at the 2 young boys. 

They both pointed a finger at each other and talked over each other with a “he did it!” Tommy looked back at Tubbo, offended, “You're the one who threw the pillow!”. Tubbo just hit him over the head, “if your aim went so bad, you wouldn't have hit that pillow towards will!” techno slipped away from his arguing sibling, putting the guitar onto the counter and walking over towards phil. The older man just sighed and handed techno a mug of hot cocoa, it was barely the first day and the others had already started their reign of chaos. Techo just smuggly took his drink as wilbur turned around, dashing towards the counter swiping up his guitar, “that is mi-hm, oh that's phil!” he said as he grabbed his hot coco. “No problem mate” Phil said, moving towards the living room and handing Tommy and Tubbo their drinks. 

“Thanks dad!” came the shout from tommy, with an enthusiastic head nod from tubbo, “thank you!” Everyone gathered around the living room, just telling stories of the past events, goofing around, just filling the old cabin with life. Phill sipped his hot coco, happily nodding to whatever story Tommy was screaming out, as the others teased him. It may be loud, chaotic and over all a mishmash of personalities but phill wouldn't have it anyother way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! they full me with determination after all. believe it ot not i actuly come up with this story as i go. there is no drawn out plan. i have an idea for the next plot lines and where i want this to go but never a full story. so thats fun. also the idea for shapeshifter technoblade comes from a user on tictok. BUT MY DUMBASS DIDNT SAVE THE VIDEO. so not that this is not my original idea. ill edit this when i fique out who it is. good night


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after Thanksgiving dinner, Philza has to do one of the most heart breaking things in his life. -TW:panic attack:-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry bought that guys, schools been kicking my ass. aswell as me not able to access the google docs for this work till later tonight or today, so that's fun. this chapters kinda meh, its mostly angst so have fun with that.

Philza POV

phill stared at the bubbly water, mostly everyone had gone to bed. well everyone but him and techno, the piglin was very adamant abought helping phill with the dishes. "ill help phill, and you cant stop me." the winged male only laughed as the other was right, there was no stopping techno once he set his mind to something. the mood had shiffted, it was quite but not really the comfy silence that was brought by a neural understanding. it was the suffocating kind, the one where both parties where to afraid to talk. Philza had his eyes trained on the plate in front of him, he didn't dare look at the other drying the dishes. even when he passed him a dish it was done silently with out much interaction. to be honest phill was just chough up in his own thoughts, what would tomorrow be like, would everyone worry, would tech be ok!?!?!

Technos POv

techno was drying the dishes, looking up from the small rag he was using broke his heart a little. Phil hadn't spoken to him in...what felt like months. even as the others had gone to sleep, the atmosphere had become cold, quiet. usually the silence was a moment of peace in the house...not tonight it, felt wrong. had he done something wrong, did he make phill angry, did he cross the line at some point. he grabbed another dish, the older male didn't even look at him, and techno new there wasn't anything that interesting in bubbles. he was silently upset, phill wasn't someone to suddenly stop talking. 

even his moments where stiff, wings tense against his back, face in a sight scowl....did he really mess up that bad. just a few hours ago they where laughing together, so why was his father upset what had he done. the suffocating silence was back, the only thing drownings them out was his own horrid thoughts. his breath quickened and he could feel his ears flatten against his head. he didn't even notice his hands where shaking till the plate sliped from his hands.

Philza POV

CRASH!!! the loud sound brought phill back to reality, the all consuming science broken. looking over to his son, his heart sank even lower that night. small tears had started to fall from his eyes, the small tail he had swayed ever so slowly, even the mans ears had fallen flat against his skull. philza just stood there shocked, for the first time since he had meet his sons he had no words. 

"d-dad.....are y-you m-m-mad at me." technoblade was taller than philza, by a few good inches at the most, but it looked as if he had shrunken in on himself. After a second to long of staring philza broke "no no no! tech I could never be mad at you" right there was when phill lost it, for a week he had been holding back tears, for 2 months he acted like nothing was wrong. oh how wrong he was, as he stood here with the last hours he truly had his son and they where crying. he reached up to cup technos faces, wipping away the few stray tears. "i-im so sorry, I'm so sorry tech. I'm not mad please believe me" phill took a shakey breath, he moved his wings to hug techno. techno reached into his touch, crying just as much as phill was. 

"i-i....whats wrong." phill didnt say anything, he just pulled the other closer to him. "you didn't do anything tech,,,,noting you could ever do can make me mad at you, i promice...this isn't your fault. i-i-it.." it was like phill forgot how to breath, he had fought and he had fought. he had attended there stupid meetings, he keep a brave face. all the while he wanted to scream, shout in the heavens how techoblade wasn't a monster, how he wasnt someone you could just throw away. he had family, he had people and friends who cared for him...... "d-dad, its gonna be ok, j-just breath." techno was right, he had no right to be the one crying curse these dammed tears, and like that they stayed, just crying out there woes in each others arms. silently as the world around them continued, the birds still chirped outside. and he did something he promised he vowed to never do, he slowed the time in there world. everything but him and techno would move slower, as if they where in slomo. it was a very failed attempt to hold onto his son for a bit on longer. if that mad him selfish so be it., he could stay like this forever....if only he could.

how long had they stayed there on the kitchen floor, how long had it been since both of them broke down. that seemed like so long ago...dinner seemed like it was so long ago. hours ago the cabin was bathed in warm reds and yellows, and there was laughter and there where screams of joy. would the house ever be the same after tonight, phill hoped so, he truly hoped. but something deep inside him new, this cabin would never be the same, it would always have an empty seat at the dinning table.....a room would be empty every holiday. phill gently moved to look at the time, 11:59, had they reallly been here that long. it felt like he had only been here a few minutes, he gently brushed his fingers threw pink hair 

"he tech, you still up" he waited for a second a small "hmm" was all he got from the piglin. if he had anymore tears he would probably be crying, but he had run out of tears. "..dad" came a sleepy voice, phill was no longer sad, he wasn't angry. if you had asked him in what that moment how he felt, he would tell you he felt nothing. "i-..." he wanted to start but the words didnt make it past his lips. he took a big sigh, he hugged techno closer and ran his had threw the long strand of hair. "im sorry tech, i did everything i could. someday you'll remember and ill tell you everyhting.....im sorry im sorry i-" he couldn't speak anymore. 

"d-dad...i-i..i dont understand w-wh" phill cut him off, "its ok you dont have to...just go to sleep ill see you in the morning." and that was it. phill had used his power to make techo fall asleep, the pigling going limp in his arms. he would be dammed is this was his last memory his son had at this cabin, if this was all there last memories of the cabin. he focused erasing techs memory of the past few hours, rearranging them with a much more present ones. ones where he and tech did the dishes, and him fixing his hair before he went to bed. he changed the sadness both of them felt with imagines of the cabin at night, as if the scene before him never happened. he would have to change the others memories in the morning, but that was a problem for future philza. 

he wanted to cry, but no tears came, he wanted to scream but he made no sound. the still world around him was silent once again. "goodbye" he said softly, it was barely even above a whisper. like that he send his son away, it was almost as if he had died. spawning away into dust, he became nothing in phills arms. at exactly midnight he had sent his oldest away towards Earth, phill new he would be ok, he had made sure of that. he had fought hard with the other gods, fighting over control of what happened to his oldest. 2 months, he had managed to fight for 2 months. 2 months he would treasure for the rest of his immortal life. 

the agreement that ate him up for 2 long months. technoblade could live, but not here, the gods would send him away to Earth. philza had fought hard with the gods, demanding that he would be the one to send him. that he would personally take on the paperwork and responsibility. it was his job not only as a god, but as a father. he could only pray he had sent his son to the best place he could think of. and he would be there to comfort the remainder of his sons, and he would be there when the other gods celebrated as if he had done something magical. "the beast is gone" he could hear them call out, and in that moment he couldn't care. his heart longed for his oldest, to have them back in there arms safely. but the gods where cruel, and he had done his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there where tears shed on this day. new chapter up tomorrow with even more angst. the next few chapters are gonnna be really techno centric so yayyy!!! also if you want a side story purely for phill on how he deals with the mess of sending his son away, just ask and ill happily deliver!! :,) next chapter s gonna be out tomorrows, ill try and up date this once a day but i make no promises.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-nausea, and fainting-TW  
> well writing this my pc crashed an lost all my work :( not cool bro. nut anyway here's chap 7 i think? tired is my current mood its 10"12 as the time of this chaps release and im probaly also gonna chug a monster. any way enjoy.

Techno woke with a start, he shifted almost falling as he realized he was upright. he but his arms out to the side and book a deep breath. he felt like he could vomit, trying to keep his breath steady as dark spots started to cloud his vision. the struggle to keep his feet under him got harder, all his limbs turning to jelly. he stumbled to his right a bit surprised at the sudden addition of...was that a coffee table? he wasn't able to focus on almost snyting, blinking as he tried to get rid of the spots in his vison, crouching down to use the coffee table for stability. 

he was now crouching right hand on the coffee table, his limbs felt like actual jelly now barely able to support his weight and a million questions flooded his mind. was he prisoned, was it even magic or had lady death finally come for him? either way he had to move, he wasn't abought to die like this not to a potion at least. his stomach still had a sinking falling and he could barley see anything clearly out he moved to stand. putting his weight onto the coffee table as forced his legs' underneath himself. taking a wobbly step he stopped taking a deep breath, he ran what he was feeling threw his head. tiredness, nausea, blindness, and over all weakness. he assigned each side effect to a familiar potion. But none of this made any sense, he clearly wanst at the cabin...he thinks its all a bit foggy. taking another baby step he he almost feel again, moving his feet to quickly support him self. he stood for a total of a minute and took to steps before he was falling backdown again. 

he hadn't realized his breathing had gotten out of control till it was knocked out of him, moving his elbow to mask his coughed. he had a horrifical coffing fit and he hated it, he had to get out of here and figure out where the fuck he was. he just laid there on his back as he forced his breath back to normal, the black spots in his vison had faded and he moved to sit up again. taking it slower he looked around, it looked hoe those "playes" would make there houses in games. much different than most cabins or castles. taking another step he triped knocking over some plant, looking down he saw a small cat. he stared at the creature unsure of what he should do...."who the hell are you!?!?" he wiped around he new that voice, all to well sadly.

dreams POV  
dream let out a quiet yawn, he was streaming pretty late at night er...morning actuly. he was on a call with sapnap and George who where currently arguing over wither you should or shouldn't eat lemons. well the topic was stupid, it was a very important argument for the 3 sleep deprived men. "but George, if you don't eat lemons that's just wrong!" sap said with george retorted quickly, "lemons are made to be used to add flavor, there not a fucking fruit sap!" dream let there convo slip into the back of his mind as he closed the world. the last seed was actuly shit and he had spent to long trying to find a lava lake for his liking. "GEORGE JUST EAT A LEMON" sapnap had screamed causing the half asleep male to flinch. "MY GOD GUYS ITS JUST A LEMON!!" dream said a bit annoyed but he had a playful tone. 

at that everyone started losing it, after being awake for almost 40 hours you would think anything would be. a loud thunk drew him from his sleepy thoughts, "hey what was that you guys ok?" came from George. "wasn't from me, dream you good?" he took a moment to read as his chat went wild wondering if he was getting swatted or something. he just chuckled before answering "ya its all fine, probably just patches being patches," he would have left it to the sound just being from his cat, but then he heard the loud crash of the plant pot. patches wasn't able to move the thing..."dream?" it was sapnap this time "hey hold on a sec guys ill be back." 

he quickly muted as he moved thru the corridor as he moved towards the living room quietly. he peeked over to see the sioulte of a slightly tall male, he didn't really think before he spoke simply "who the fuck are you!?!?" the stranger turned around with such poise it almost threw him off, looking closer he saw bright red eyes peer into his soul. know he really must have been severly tired, as he only new 1 person with red eyes and a similar face to the "stranger" in front of him. 

"dream??.....what is even going on" the monotone voice con voice even sounded legit...how did they now his name. he flicked on the light cringing as they stung his eyes, he slowly opened them again and his breath got chaught in his chest. before him stood the one and only technoblade. "h-how, the front door is locked first of all, and second don't you live in California?!?!" dream ran threw the many questions in his head only choosing the ones that seemed important. he looked as if he was abought to speak befor he chut them off again "like aren't you just a video game avatar...why would you even have my address...how fucking long do you need to stay up befor you actuly start seeing shit? ho-" 

this time he was the one being stoped by a very gravely voice. "right ima stop you right there, first of all I'm not soupst to be this this world, i didn't get your address or anything that's pretty wired champ, and lastly i am very much real and I'm not some simple video game avatar." dream rubbed his eyes looking back to the figure in his living room, what he was saying made absolutely so sense wtf do they mean not spoptse to be in this world, there is only one world....he opened his eyes again to still see the figure still very clearly there. 

"wtf...your not making any sense. is this for a video or?????" the pinkie just groaned "i can explain everything but you might wanna like...idk sit i guess its a lot to take in" he shrunk in om himself as if he was scared. dream just shrugged might as well end his stream, not like techno will be here in the morning...was this a fever dream...hell add this to the list of possible theories. "uhhh...let me turn off my stream really fast" he barely heard the soft "hmm" as he turned around back to his room. 

grabbing his headset unmuting himself "eyyyy....im back" he said before getting a loud "welcome back!" from sap and george just letting out a small "hmmm..." he took that as his que to continue. "anyway it was just my cat knocking over a few pots, but ima end the stream im pretty tired. night everyone, ill be leaving a link to go raid saps twich in the chat" "night bro!" yelled sapnap, he probably chugged a monster well he was out...right he still had to deal with that when he got back a "night dream" george said a bit more tired. "nigt guys" he added the link to sapnaps stream and waved in Minecraft to the viewers still watching before stopping his stream and getting off the discord call. yawning he went back to the living room, he couldn't help but think this was a very strange, well dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit* chapters 5-7 have been updated to include better spelling and the use of paragraphs. why the fuck where yall reading this, honestly that was a nightmare to edit, who let me wright at 12 am. thank you to the wonderful person in the comments for pointing out my stupidity, it wont happen again.im now actuly gonna read these properly threw before i post. honestly tho why yall here?? thx again yall are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here be chapter 8. 3 times I've had to rewrite this chapter as my pc kept crashing, and 1 time i accidently closed the tab so that's fun. none the less enjoy :)

dream walked back towards his living room, his brain was working over time yet he felt as if the once was to fast. yawning he tried to steady his thoughts, it was far to late at night to properly function. he made it to the living room, rubbing sleep from his eyses, and much to his surprise the pink haird male still stood there. sighing he brought his hands to his face grumbling under his breath. removing his hands from face he decided to speak, :so what do you mean your not sopoust to be here..."he checked the time on his phone "its...almost 4 am, w-what??"not his best chose of words he will admit but it was a start. he looked at the other in front of him trying to talk in there stance, they mostly kept there head down hiding behind locks of pink hair. his outfit wasn't out of the ordinary either, in fact it was very simple. a basic white and red varsity jacket, of which had a crown design as it logo with simple black pants and red convers. over all pretty simplistic, even tho the jock like style didn't mach the way techno squirmed and opened and closed his mouth looking quite out of place in the large living room.

techno didn't really now what to say, well he actuly did now what he had to say but it was hard putting it into proper sentences. he would open his mouth to speak before he decided he didn't now exactly what he would say, the way dream waas staring didn't help either. tech wasn't the best with people, and even if he had known dream for a bit now it was pretty awkward to randomly warp into the guys living room. "i..uhh" he stamped taking a shakey breath before he continued, " in this world, i dont belong in this world is what i mean" he looked towards dream before immediately looking away. he heard a small confused gruff come from the other as he continued to speak "b-basicly there's 2 worlds. the one you live in, and the one i live in..you uh call it minecraft..." he looked back up towards dream cringing as the other clearly wasn't following along.

dream took a hard blink, he blinked a few times more just for good measure. hell he even rubbed his eyes for what felt likt the millionth time that night, and the pink haired piglin was still standing infron og him. what just fell out of his mouth made dream swear this was a fever dream, there was only 1 world at it was this one. even if he had magicly come from a diffrent world minecraft was a simple block game, his head was once again spinning as he looked towards techno. "ok ok...let me get this strait, you come from a diffrent world, and that world is minecraft?" he looked at the other and continued when he received a simple nod. "and you don't now how you ened up here in my living room, in this world that isn't minecraft?" he made small sluggish movements with his hands, staring as he waited for a response.

"that pretty much sums up what i know." techno didn't look back up at dream, crouching down to pet patches. the small cat purring into his had was his favirotw thing. he always had a soft spot for animals, especially smaller ones. patches was nice as she started to attack the cuffs of his jacket. that when he noticed the outfit change, he wasn't his usual royal robes and cape combo. it surprised him a bit as he played with patches. he shoved it to the back of his head as he watched the small creature in front of him. 

"what, i swear that doesn't make any sense....tech?" dream looked up to see he the sight in front of him. a very happy techno with a small patches attacking his sleeves. "tech?.....earth to techno?" he chuckled lightly to himself, it wasn't awkward for techno to forget he was talking to someone. he did it all the time on vs's. he pulled out his phone and walked towards the kitchen, stopping to see if techno had refocused a few steps away. the pink haired male simply played with patches, eyes full of wonder. rolling his eyes he opened the fridge, scanning the nearly empty inside and just grabbed a slice of cold pizza. it didn't really matter to him that it was cold so he just grabbed a plate and nibbled on his "dinner." looking back towards the pink haired male he tried again.

"earth to techno, earth to tecnhoblade do you copy?!?" techno did a small turn and slightly chuckled as he moved a hand behind his neck. "ahem sorry, anyways im not staying here." dream tilted his head, what do they mean there not staying here. "where you gonna go?? i mean it litterly 5am, not much is open." techno just shrugged as he looked around the small house. "ill probably just grab a hotel room, i mean its not like ima stay in this world long." dream just tilted his head, techno was never one to lie. nor did he pull pranks like skeepy, so if he was telling the truth..."i have an extra room you can use, i don't mind" techno just gave himm a small snort, messing with a small strand of his hair. 

"its fine dream, honestly. im not that dumb....i think i now my way around" dream let out an over exaggerated sigh putting his hands on his hips. "listen here bacon, your not gonna magical appear in my house, saying all this wired crap, alight your staying over weather you like it or not. "techno just crossed his arms tapping his foot before he huffed out a sigh, "all right, ill stay but only for a signal night" dream let out a happy "YAAA, follow me ill show you around!" as he grabbed techno by his wrist. the other just sighing as he allowed himself to be dragged around.


	9. "thats like 5 miles techno"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the chapter where dream tries to understand the that is the blade. well techno just doesn't fair well in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plays manhunt music* ima speed run chapters!!
> 
> btw chapters are gonna probaly be shorter but updating more!

dream opened his eyes only to be immediately hit with the afternoon light. groaning he flipped his covers over his head, he didn't have to be up for another hour or so and he planed to be lazy for as long as possible. curling up as he tried to pice his dreams together. he vaguely remembered the color pink, and a gravelly laugh. the further he racked his brain the more he was able to gather. recalling a strange dream where techos avatar had appeared in his house, only to badly explain his presence. rolling over he poked his arm out to try and locate his phone, batting at the random things before he was able to pull it back under the sheets. turning it on and getting imideily blinded by the harsh light. taking a moment to adjust he went to look at his notifications, starting with twitter.

he tiredly scrolled as he looked threw his friends tweets, liking and replying to a few he felt where important. Soon he saw a tweet from techo reading "sadly due issues i will not be able to stream or create content till the start of next year, i am perfectly ok something has just come up, thank you for being patient." dream cheeked the time the tweet was sent 5:30 am. he quickly typed in a small supportive message, replying to techno's original tweet. leaving twitter to look threw discord he realized tech had ated everyone in there main group chat. he had yo scroll a bit but eventfully he found the message.

"@everyone hey guys just wanted to tell you i maybe not able to stream and such for a bit and ill most likely be busy as something in my personal life has come up. chat soon" dram wanted to racked his brain as to why techno had just suddenly gone MIA, but he dropped it as he heard a loud mew from the foot of his bead. he got up to gently place a par on patches head. "morning, you hungry? he said in a soft tone, swinging his legs over the bed. grimacing at how cold the floor was, walking towards his kitchen, a small cat right at his heels.

he was gonna start making his own breakfast but was interrupted by the loud ding of discord. he looked back as he left his phone in his room and didn't feel like heading back just yet. looking to find his fridge, strangely filled with just more than old leftovers. eggs ,milk, a few vegetables and fruits. it was the bare minimum but he hadn't gone shopping and he never really brought proper foods. well he stared at the food, he tried to rationalize how it had appeared. his first thought was that he just didn't remember heading to the grocery store, but that was out of the question as just yesterday he opened the fringe to see it nearly empty. his second thought was that someone had broken in...to give him food? ya it dint make that much sense to him either. he was abought to call the police when he heard multiple pongs from discord. deciding to deal with the strange food later. he closed the fridge and walked towards his room.

grabbing his phone he opened the notifications starting at the very top/

TechnoBlade: i brought grocires, im nit eattuing your trash leftovers 11:45

Technoblade:dream, please help im lost 12:00

Technoblade: plseae!! 12:00

Technoblade: awnser your phone! 12:01

Technoblade:dream 12:01

Technoblade: dre 12:01

Technoblade: DRE dRE 12:01

Technoblade: bruh.. 12:01

Technoblade: HELP 12:01

Technoblade: PLEASE 12:01

Technoblade: I TOOK A WRONG TURN 12:01

Technoblade: DREAM!! 12:01

dream racked his brain for a minute. the groceries made sense now. but not the fact that he has been at his house. memories of last night flooded his head as he mentality face palmed. so it wasn't just a dream, and techo was apparently lost somewhere!?!?! he didn't think to hard abought it as he typed out a fast reply.

Dream:hey hey, cal down there buddy. what do you mean your lost?

Technoblade: ok ok, i was walking around as i got bored. i saw this sign for a animal shelter and just kind of followed them. but i wasn't really paying attention, and now im lost. please just help me!!

dream had to take a moment to wheeze. its not everyday the mighty blood god sends you a pm stating he was lost. how did he even now the general direction back, didnt he have a phone. he just shrugged it off would try and be helpful. 

Dream: i thought you where the human GPS.

did he say helpful oops. 

Technoblade: hahah very funny, look im just at this random park. i think its (insert random park name here). 

dream new the park he was talking abought. it was a nice spot near his old highs school, well before he moved online. only thing was that the park was a good 30 minutes away by car. hoe did techno even get lost that far out.

Dream: ya i now that park, how did you even get there

Technoblade: i walled

Dream:t-thats like 5 miles techno!

Techno: ah....ya i quess. so you gonna help me or not.

dream sighed as he went to grab a pair of shoes, teching tech with one hand as he slipped on his shoes. this guy was defiantly nuts, who gets groceries at god knows when and walk 4=5 miles away to get lost at a random park. he shacked his head and patted down his hair before walking out.

Dream: ya im on my way, give me 30 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor techo, just wanted to look at dogs bro. ANYWAY its 1 am and i got to make tamales tomorrow so thats fun. ill tey and poast technos pov sometime tomorrow. happy early holidays!!


	10. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will no longer be updating this story, from here on out :(

it pains me to say, but i really don't like this fic anymore. so for now i will no longer be updating this story as of December 23 2020. i now a lot of you really liked the idea this fic had, so ill be allowing just abought anyone who wises to create there own fic out of the idea to go ahead. as long as you credit me of course. i have some other ideas i wanna write abought that will probaly be 1 shots or well thought out multi chapter fics :). thank you agin for readding this very fanfic, who knows maybe ill come back to this idea with a much better plan ;). happy holidays


End file.
